DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The purpose of this award is to provide support for a transition in career direction from basic research in circadian rhythms and sleep, to a long term goal of an established clinical research program evaluating effective alternative/complementary approaches in sleep disorders medicine. Immediate goals toward this end include training in clinical sleep disorders research. Participation in existing local training programs, courses, and seminars in the research fields of both sleep disorders and mind/body medicine will contribute to the career development plan. The main focus of this plan involves the completion of a research study to evaluate the effectiveness of yoga in treating insomnia. The primary sponsor of this award has a strong history of research in sleep disorders research whereas the cosponsor adds significant research experience in insomnia and the treatment of insomnia. The proposed collaborators will contribute additional expertise in insomnia and autonomic function. Brigham and Women's Hospital and the Harvard Medical area provide an ideal environment for research support and training in both sleep disorders and alternative medicine. Insomnia is a prevalent sleep disorder in which cognitive and/or physiological arousal associated with sustained sympathetic activation is one of the underlying causes. Treatments which address this arousal have been shown to be effective. Research studies have documented the effectiveness of yoga in reducing sympathetic activation and in the treatment of specific medical disorders. Although it has been used and recommended for the treatment of insomnia, its effectiveness has not been adequately evaluated. Subjective and objective measures of sleep and sympathovagal balance will be evaluated before and after a 2-month treatment in psychophysiological insomniacs randomized into yoga treatment and control groups. We anticipate that yoga will prove to be an effective insomnia treatment which reduces sympathovagal balance.